


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by LondonFan



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, no-one died at the Battle of the Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonFan/pseuds/LondonFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo decides to leave Erebor to return back to the Shire - and Thorin really doesn't want him to. Is there anything he can do to make Bilbo stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

The Battle of the Five Armies was over. The Kingdom of Erebor was won. Thorin Oakenshield became King under the Mountain. Debts were paid, promises were kept, peace was made. The Men could finally rebuild Lake Town, while the Elvenking Thranduil finally apologised to Thorin. Middle-earth was back to a peaceful time. Finally.

It was the month of February when the topic of brave Hobbit Bilbo Baggins returning home first arose.

Bilbo came into Thorin's throne room, asking politely if he might have a word. Thorin, of course, agreed. They had become very close friends during their joint adventure, and when Bilbo announced he wanted to return to the Shire, Thorin's face fell. The King asked Bilbo why he wanted to leave – he surely had everything he needed in Erebor? Had they not treated him well? Did he lack anything.

Bilbo denied that, he said he loved Erebor, he truly did. He praised the structure and the colours, the decorations and the massive rooms. He told Thorin that all the Dwarves had been ever so nice to him, and had catered to his every need. There was nothing he wanted to complain about. Yet, he admitted, he did not feel at home.

“I miss my books,” he stated. “I miss my armchair. I miss my garden, I miss my trees and my flowers. I miss the food, I miss my fire in the fireplace.” He sighed and averted his gaze from Thorin. “I miss home.”

Thorin was quiet for a few moments, not knowing what to say. He knew he had to accept the Hobbit's decision – what else could he do? Yet it pained him to think of Bilbo leaving for good, turning his back to Erebor – and him – forever. Something in Thorin's chest clenched. He wanted to make Bilbo stay here, forever, if possible, though he did not quite know why.

“Very well, Master Burglar,” he said formally, and Bilbo frowned at his choice of words. Thorin had not called him _Master Burglar_ ever since … well, every since they'd become friends. Thorin inclined his head gracefully. “If you wish to leave, then I shall not stand in your way. I will organise your departure as quickly as I can. Just know that it is a sad moment to see you leave. For all of us.” Bilbo did not reply. He just muttered a quick “Thank-you”, and left.

~*~

Thorin _did_ organise Bilbo's departure. 

Just not as fast as promised.

 

It were the Ides of February when Bilbo finally was ready to go – all his belongings were packed, and Dwalin had managed to find a pony he could ride home on. The way was long, after all. Bilbo thanked them all, and couldn't bite back the tears when he waved good-bye. 

Before he mounted his pony, however, Thorin stopped him.

“Wait, Bilbo. Please.”

Bilbo turned around to see Thorin holding a key in his hand. It was not as huge a key as they had used for the secret door on Durin's Day, no. It was a smaller, more elegant one, and it fit into Bilbo's hand perfectly.

“Thorin, what is this about?” he asked.

“I have one last thing to show you,” Thorin began, “before you decide to leave Erebor behind. Come with me.” He turned and walked back inside the mountain, his cloak gliding majestically over the stone floor. Bilbo did as he was told, curious little Hobbit that he was, and followed Thorin deeper into Erebor.

They walked paths that Bilbo had not yet seen, but Thorin led them confidentially over stairs and under gates, until they stopped in what seemed to be a little garden. There was a little lake in the middle of it, not very big but lovely all the same. Grass and trees and flowers grew around it, and a little stone path led up to a huge green door. 

And the door was round. 

Bilbo looked around. “I... I do not understand...,” he stammered.

“The key you hold in your hand is the one that will open this door. Behind it lie several rooms that would be yours. They look a lot like your home in the Shire,” Thorin explained. “If you choose to stay here, you would not have to miss home. It would be here.” 

Bilbo stared at Thorin in disbelief. “You... how...?”

“Ori helped me. He remembered exactly what your home looked like, thanks to some sketches he made while we were there for the first time. And in the past few days, me and my sister-sons built all of this. Because we would not like to see you go.” Thorin did not look at him while he spoke, but Bilbo could see the tips of his ears turn red. “Because I would very much like you to stay. With me.”

Bilbo did not know what to say. A gesture as sweet and loving as this meant so much to him – and he was torn between leaving for the Shire, or simply staying here. In the Shire, he would have to keep struggling with the Sackville-Bagginses, and he'd probably be bored out of his mind in a couple of years. But in Erebor – here he had his friends, and Fili and Kili would definitely keep him on his toes. 

 

And there was Thorin.

 

So Bilbo made a decision.

He grabbed Thorin's hand carefully, and looked at him. “Let's look at my new home together, shall we?” And with a smile he opened the green round door in the middle of the Lonely Mountain, and when he walked over the doorstep with Thorin's hand still in his, he realised – yes, indeed, home is where the heart is.

** Happy Valentine's Day! **

 


End file.
